Final Fantasy VII: The Chronicles Of The Golden Cloud
by KishinLisa509
Summary: Cloud Strife, 13 tuening 14 years old, wants to be a Soldier, Enters the ShinRa Academy, then he will meet High Ranked ShinRa Employees... SephirothxCloud
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am Cloud Strife, 13 turning 14 tomorrow, living in a town called Nibelheim. My mother, Efalna Strife, who has blonde hair and blue eyes like me. My hair is spiked up like a chocobo, whereas my mother has waist length and straight hair. Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm entering the ShinRa CadetAcademy, to fulfill my dream and live it to the fullest, becoming a Soldier First Class, in order to protect all the people I cherish. Unlike most teenage boys today, who join the Academy just to meet their idol, the General, the Golden Boy of ShinRA, General Sephiroth Crescent. I heard many gossips about him from the "Silver Elites" a fan club for the Silver haired General and the happen to live in Nibelheim. His mother was Lucritia Crescent, his father unknown to the society, remains a secret in ShinRa. His mother is an assistant scientist who works for a crazy scientist named Professor Hojo. The Wutai war, where the great General became a hero in defeating the Wutais, but to me he is just a man who killed many innocent lives just because people with higher authorities ordered him to kill and win the war. To me I wondered why can't they just sign an agreement where both rulers can at least have peace in their lands, non or their innocent subjects would have died a vainful death if they just reached in terms to maintain peace at both areas… humans nowadays are getting more foolish, without thinking of the people around them who would be effected with their foolish and unnecessary decisions.

Enough of that bullshit. Now I will tell you a story of my own adventure where it all began on my 14th birthday, the day I meet a black haired soldier, entering the academy, locking eyes with green cat like slits for pupils and seeing the most silver I have ever seen in my whole life. The story begins now….

Everyday, I put on a stoic mask so people could just ignore mebut NOOOO! There had to be one girl, this girl is annoying, she is the mayor's daughter; Tifa Lockheart, who is clingy with all the boys at my town, she doesn't get the message that I FREAKIN' DON'T WANNA BE WITH A BITCH LIKE HER! KEEP ON SAYING TO THE OTHER BOYS IN TOWN THAT ME, I, CLOUD STRIFE AM A SHY BOY… THE FUUU IS WRONG WITH THAT CHICK… *sigh* I just lost my cool there… ok, continue on, she thinks she knows me, but I try my best to avoid her but damn she is a stalker and is a pretty good one too. She knows where I am at the right places and always at the right times. Good thing I'm going to the academy tomorrow, WOOHOO!

Night time came fast, then my birthday arrived just like that, my mother cried saying something about writing letters and stuff, don't get me wrong, I love my mother but I just want to leave that hell hole. I entered the bus to my long awaited future. I noticed that there was a Third Class Soldier sitting next to me. He looked at me seriously; he had black-bluish spiked up hair and violet colored eyes. Then he grinned "Hey, you're joining the academy right? Zack Fair is my name, nice meeting' you chocobo!"

Cloud: "Hi, my name's Cloud Strife, 14 today, from Nibelheim."

Zack: "Your birthday is today! Happy B'day chocobo, I'm from Nibelheim too?"

Cloud: "Chocobo…? Never mind, I shouldn't ask. Seriously thou, my hair?"

Zack: "Hehehe, 'course, what? Should I call you Spike?"

Cloud: "Whatever you want Porcupine."

Zack and Cloud stared at each other, then both burst up laughing.

Zack: "I like you Spike, you're interesting. So why'd you joined the Academy? Let me Guess, the General?"

Cloud: "What? No way. I want to become strong so that I can protect the people I cherish, trust me the list of "Cherished People" is very short, specifically my mother and you were just added to the list."

Zack: *grins* "Wow, thanks Chocobo, still seems shorter than I thought. Seems like you're different from everyone else here. Oh, we're here!"

*bus stops*

Zack and me entered the building with the other cadets and the tour guides. Hole-E CraB [notice the pun] the inside is huge. But the area is filled with cadets. Zack left me, ruffling my hair before he left to go on to the stage. All the Soldiers were on the hugeb stage. The president; Rufus Shinra was on the middle, on his left was the Leader of the Turks; Tseng and on the presidents right was non other that the the General; Sephiroth Crescent. Chatters can be heard all around till when the microphone was handed to the president, when a deafly silence took over the room.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The president began the intro and rules and blah blah blah… I am listening but I can't concentrate when the person next to me is chattering non-stop, then the microphone was passed to the General after the president finished his speech. The boy next to me suddenly shut his mouth as all the others did the same and concentrate their full intention on the silver haired general, I can see in their eyes that every single one of them wanting to lock eyes with the general. My senses were at their highest right now as I scan the area, and then I felt it, an intensive gaze on me… I turned to face the front and locked eyes with green cat like slits, maybe it's my imagination, but it can't be, I knew when ever someone is studying me. I held on the gaze and I saw the slightest twitch on the silver haired general's lips. He smirked… and I noticed the boys around me gasped and started to chatter. Pffft… I heard one of them saying that the general locked eyes with them, arguing that the general smirked for them. Pathetic… let them argue, just don't get me involve. I can see that the general was a little irritate when he heard the loud chattering of the cadets in the room, he unsheathed his glorious sword, The Masamune, then a deadly silence took over the room again as all the cadets faces turned white, I broke the eye contact, and saw a hint of surprise in the green eyes, I glance at Zack and saw him smirked at me and shook his head, I shook my head as well to reply to that gesture, then I looked back to where the general was still standing, Masamune unsheathed, his eyes were still on me, then he glance back to where I was sending my gesture to. Green locked with violet eyes, I snickered as I saw Zack glance between me and the general, the general that turned his gaze back at me, and then he proceeded with his speech, finally taking his intention to the rest of the room. Finally the speech ended and he turned his gaze at me for the last time before turning away, going back to his spot next to the president. The cadets including me were told to go to our barracks. Each barracks were to have four people in them, one should be a Soldier to keep a close eye on the new cadets incase a spy from Wutai has infiltrated the Academy in order to get the secret on how ShinRa became a strong Nation.

I'm in barrack number 4; the soldier who is staying with me is… YEAH! Zack Fair, as I read the description on the barrack I'm staying in, I was glad that I'm gonna be roommates with the person I just met who happens to be a great Soldier. The other two was a guy named Davian Gregory and Gorge Leon. Hmmm… interesting, seems like I'm gonna make new friends for once.

I entered barrack number 4 and saw that everyone was already there. Zack saw me and waved.

Zack: "Yo! Cloud glad you're here, meet your new roommates, this is Davian Gregory" * pointing to a guy bigger than Cloud with black hair and brown eyes* "and this is Gorge Leon" *points to a guy slightly shorter than Davian but still taller than Cloud, brown hair and brown eyes*.

Cloud: "Hi, I'm Cloud Strife, nice to meet you."

Then hell started as the event during the assembly were discussed between the two brown eyed teenager, arguing that the General was actually locking eyes at them yet the other will object saying that the general locked eyes with him. This went on with both Cloud and Zack leaving the barracks to get fresh air and to leave the other two to argue without getting themselves involved. Since it was the first day, and training didn't start till tomorrow, Cloud being curious asked on where he can find a place where people could just leave him alone to train or read a book. Zack, who didn't want Cloud to be anti-social didn't tell him where, instead he told Cloud that they were going to the training room on the 45th floor, to spar. Zack wanting to test Clouds ability forced the blonde haired teenager to the specific training room.

When both male entered the training room they were taken aback to see the general practicing in the room with Zack's mentor Angeal and the Lieutenant; Genesis Rhapsodos. All three stopped to see who had entered, and Cloud was surprised that Zack was bouncing up and down happy to see his mentor.

Genesis: "Down Puppy"

Zack: *pouts* "I'm not a dog"

Genesis: "I know you're not a dog, you're a puppy"

Zack: *pouts* "Angeal, tell Genesis to stop calling me puppy"

Angeal: "He does have a point there Zack, you're not a DOG but a PUPPY."

The argument continued, and Cloud, being a teenage boy who had gotten used to awkward moments just watched the whole scene from the side lines. He then felt a familiar sensation; he glanced to his side and saw the intense gaze the General was radiating. They both held the gaze until a whistle was heard, Angeal, impressed with the cadets bravery and tolerance towards the general. Not many people can do that, even Second Class Soldier had a hard time to stay conscious by just the merely seeing or by the mere presence of the general himself. Some even had to with stand the sensation to run away from the power radiating from the powerful silver haired general.

Angeal: "I'm impressed kid, you just won my honor for being able to hold that gaze, and even I can't stand staring into those intense green eyes. It's just creepy to me. Reminds me too much of that ghost story that Zack showed me."

Zack: "Cool kid, isn't he? He just entered today, I'm sure you noticed Spike here since I saw how the Great General stared and studied the kid the entire time during the assembly."

Sephiroth: "Think twice for the words that may come out of your mouth next, puppy."

Zack: "Sorry, your threats no longer have any effect on me General, I am immune to all your sadistic torture, for I had lived through the experiments run by Professor Hojo. Trust me, it's worst than what you had done to me, ten time worse then all of you tortures"

Sephiroth: "You're right, all of Hojo's test are more painful, he just wants what he could get in the name of science."

Cloud, just listen to their conversation, knowing that the general still hasn't taken his eyes off of him. Getting annoyed for the irritating stare he was receiving from the general

Cloud: "Sir, may I ask, to why are you staring at me as if I'm the most interesting thing in the world too you right know?"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The general's point of view…

Doing my usual routine everyday, but unlike other days, today new cadets are too come and join the academy in order to recruit more Soldier to defeat the enemy. The assembly, where all the new cadets who join the academy, all to just meet their idol, the general in person. Chattering can be heard everywhere in every direction. Feeling the stares he was receiving from the Silver Elites, yes he knew about the fan club crested for the soul purpose to get to know or stalk their idol more. After the president's speech ended, the microphone was handed to him, he stood at the centre of the stage, behind the platform, and scanned the area filled with future failures and successful cadets to be Soldier.

This is boring. I can see that there are many who came here just to see me… hmmm…. As I scanned the area, my eyes settled on the most amazing sight I had ever seen. A boy, around the age of 14, blue eyes like the sky and hair golden but styled spiked up like a chocobo… our eyes met, we lock our gaze, he did not falter… the first time in my life to meet someone who is not even a Soldier, to be able to hold my gaze, and not falter for my presence, I am amazed with him. His eyes, showing that he has no feeling for me like the rest of the cadets in the assembly room. He seems to be the type who likes to be alone yet, is strong, I can feel it, he shall soon be mine… *smirks*

I suddenly hear the chatters of the cadets around. Hmmm… they must think I was locking eyes with them and smirked at them, but for I had only concentrated on the blonde beauty, I had forgotten that I am still in the assembly room giving a speech. I sigh mentally in relief that I had spoken the same line over and over again, I switched to auto pilot while giving the speech and studying the blonde. Seems like the chatters won't stop. Unsheathing Masamune, a deadly silence finally took over the room. I saw the blonde cadet turned his attention slightly to my side, I glance side ways as I saw that Zack was shaking his head, when I turned back my gaze towards the blonde cadet, I saw him shaking his head as well. Seems like The Puppy Zackary knew who the blonde beauty is. I'll interrogate him later. Giving the blonde one last glance, I turned my attention to the entire room and continued my speech this time not in auto pilot.

After the assembly I decided to have a little spar with my two out of three friends I have right now; Angeal and Genesis. We sparred for a while then the door to our sparring room open revealing what I had never expected to come close to my range to touch such beautiful sight.

He realized that Genesis, Zack, Angeal and the blonde was distracted, he silently made his way to stand next to the blonde. He stared at the boy, I wonder if his hair is soft like how it looks… then he locked eyes with eyes blue as the clear sky. He realized he has been staring at the boy, thinking many things that may be a little impropriate until he heard Angeal gave a long whistle. Angeal started to talk to the blonde, then I finally realized that this boy, is the only cadet that has ever been able to withstand this close encounters with the general without freaking out or collapsing. This boy is not only gorgeous, but he is a n interesting puzzle as well. I finally found the first person that I maybe interested in for my whole life. Then I finally hear the sweet voice of my future entertainment.

Cloud: "Sir, may I ask, to why are you staring at me as if I'm the most interesting thing in the world too you right know?"

I blinked in surprised with the lack of admiration that I got used to hear from every cadet that I met. Hmmm…. This boy just proves that he is worthy to make it to Soldier.

Sephiroth: "What your name cadet?"

Cloud: "Cloud Strife, Sir!"

Sephiroth: "At ease cadet, we are at a private place right now, formalities and titles don't matter here, unless you are on duty to keep watch in this area's surroundings."

Cloud Strife… a beautiful name, Cloud indicates the sky whereas Strife indicates of a determine soul, a life where people never give up.

Cloud: "Then if I am not needed here I shall excuse myself. Good day to you general, Lieutenant and second-in command, and Zack I'm gonna go first now Bye."

Before I had the time to follow the boy, he was already exiting the room.

Angeal: "So Seph, what are you going to do the boy? I can see that your interested in the blonde boy, what's the plan?

Sephiroth: Plan? Why would we need plans for?"

Genesis: "Don't bother Angeal, he doesn't seem to understand his own feelings toward the blonde. Heck, I think he doesn't realize his actions actually says it all"

Sephiroth: "What are you two blabbering about? All this nonsense is wasting my time. I'm going back to my sanctuary."

I need time to think, this feeling… what is this new thing developing inside of me? Should I have an appointment with Professor Hojo? No that's a bad idea, I just need time, yes, time is all I need.

TO BE CONTONUE...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The heck was that just now? The general kept on staring at me like I'm a piece of meat ready to be eaten. I had to excuse my self to get out from that situation. Never again am I going to get near the silver haired general. But his eyes are beautiful thou… the heck am I thinking!

Cloud was walking in the corridor, heading towards his barrack. The situation that happened earlier had been set in the furthest end of his brain to just simply forget, yeah if it was ever easy.

Arriving into the 4th barrack, he went straight to his bed and take a long nap. His dreams filled with silver and green.

[CLOUD SLEEPING, AFTER A FEW HOURS, THE SUN HAD FINALLY SET]

Cloud sat up on his bed, wide awake, sweating with fear flashing in his eyes, then his face settled back to its stoic mask. Standing up, looking at the door, and glancing above it at the clock above the door, it was 10.06pm. Hmmm… seems like curfew had pass two hours ago. Guess it won't hurt to have a walk around the area, besides the moon is full tonight and it's a clear sky. Owh well won't know if you won't try.

Walking out of the room, Cloud made it to the door that led to the outside world, taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked out.

[SEPHIROTH'S POV]

*SIGH* Finally I was able to finish up all the paperwork I received for the next two weeks, seems like I have more free time then I used to have now all my work was finish, unless the president decides to give me a shit load of more paperwork. Looking at my wrist watch, it was 10.17pm. There won't be anyone awake right now. Looking out from my window, the area where ShinRa left untouched and where flowers and trees can grow, hmmm… I saw a figure standing on the hill where the moon shines brightly on. The figure seems to be looking at the area, a Soldier? No it can't be, that blonde hair… it's the boy, a cadet, Cloud Strife. What is he doing, it's late, and why is he outside. I saw the boy turned slightly and at that position I can see his face. I gasped as I saw what looks like a portrait for art. The moonlight shone on the boy's body and faces, making his blue eyes look stunning, his blond hair flowing to the slight breeze, and his hair seems to glow. I realized that my leather pants were starting to get uncomfortable as I kept my eyes on the blonde. Maybe a walk around the academy seems to be an interesting idea. Standing up, I strode to the door, heading to where the blonde cadet is.

[CLOUD'S POV]

It's a clear night, the moon was full as I walked around the area, I saw a hill where the moonlight seems to shine over it. I went to the said hill, and I had to hold my breath to see a beautiful night scenery, the area was filled with flowers, seems like ShinRa let this place to be natural as ever, to let all these flowers to grow. then I felt like someone was coming near me, as I turned around, I was face to face with silver, I looked up to see who it was. I inwardly groaned as I saw it was the general, how annoying he has been keeping an eye on me for some reason or is it just my imagination. I solute the general

Cloud: "Sir!"

Sephiroth: "At ease cadet, and let me remind you that I told you to call me Sephiroth when there are no audience around us, unless if the audience were Angeal, Genesis or Zack. "

Cloud: Right Si…Sephiroth

Sephiroth:*smiles* *He called me by my name*

" May I ask on why are you out and about Cloud?"

Cloud:*the hell is he calling me with my first name*

"Um… I'm just having a walk, getting fresh air."

Sephiroth: "I see, seems like you're a little nervous to be around a lot of people in a day. You seemed to be the silent and solitude type."

Cloud: *nervous? psh… yeah riiiight. I am the solitude type I love to be alone, but shy and nervousness is so not me. Is he trying to make me feel better if I was the nervous type, psssh…*

"Yeah, I don't really like to be around many people, I rather be in my own solitude. Well, I should be heading back to my barrack.

Goodnight Si…Sephiroth"

Sephiroth: What's the rush? *blocks Cloud's path*

Cloud:*noticed the reaction, fidgets, steps back* "um… Sir, it's passed curfew. And I'm a cadet, so I'm actually not allowed to be out from my barrack at this time."

Sephiroth: *noticed Cloud stepped back, felt a nervous for direct shown emotion*

"I see, so you went out of your barrack, knowing about the rules of curfew in the academy. My, my, breaking the rules on your first day." *giggles*

Cloud:*annoyed with the long boring and useless conversation with the general, decides to end the conversation and head back to the barrack*

"Sir, if I may be excused now, Goodnight"

This time Cloud managed to walk around the general, before the general can block his was, and rushed towards his barrack.

[SEPHIROTH'S POV]

I saw the boy at the same place when I last saw him, even thou it took 30 minutes to go down all the floors, but took me 5 minutes for rushing. And it was worth it, I had to hold my breath when is aw him up close. I made my way behind him. As I saw how his hair glow, I realized that I was close enough to touch him I just stretch my arm. Then he turned around an my breath was knocked out of my lungs as I saw how his eyes looked at me, like he was looking straight in to my soul. I didn't realize he was saluting me till my brain starts to take in all the surroundings.

Cloud: "Sir!"

Sephiroth: "At ease cadet, and let me remind you that I told you to call me Sephiroth when there are no audience around us, unless if the audience were Angeal, Genesis or Zack."

Cloud: "Right Si…Sephiroth"

Sephiroth:*smiles* *He called me by my name*

"May I ask on why are you out and about Cloud?

Cloud: "Um… I'm just having a walk, getting fresh air."

Sephiroth: "I see, seems like you're a little nervous to be around a lot of people in a day. You seemed to be the silent and solitude type."

*why am I so drawn to this boy?*

Cloud: "Yeah, I don't really like to be around many people, I rather be in my own solitude. Well, I should be heading back to my barrack.

Goodnight Si…Sephiroth"

Sephiroth: "What's the rush?" *blocks Cloud's path*

Cloud:*noticed the reaction, fidgets, steps back* "um… Sir, it's passed curfew. And I'm a cadet, so I'm actually not allowed to be out from my barrack at this time."

Sephiroth: *noticed Cloud stepped back, felt a nervous for direct shown emotion, why did I just did that? Why do I want the boy to stay a little longer with me?*

"I see, so you went out of your barrack, knowing about the rules of curfew in the academy. My, my, breaking the rules on your first day." *giggles**what the hell? Why did I just giggle like a girl who met her crush? *

Cloud: "Sir, if I may be excused now, Goodnight"

Sigh, looking at Cloud walking away, I realized I need to think about what is wrong with me. Wait… this feeling; I feel warm inside and happy when I'm with him. Could this be what love is? *Looks up to see the full moon shining on him* hmmm… so it seems I had fallen to a chocobo, Cloud…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cloud had a routine now, it had been two weeks since he had enrolled in the academy. But today he doesn't realize that his routine will be disturbed by a silver haired general.

[13 04 HOUR]=[TRANING ROOM 005]

[SUBJECT: WEAPONARY IN DEFENCE AND OFFENCE]

Cloud, being a boy who loves sharp objects, chose a sword for this subject's lesson. But, since the academy wants to keep safety for their new recruits, bamboo swords were given. Right now the instructor told the cadet to pair up and have a practice spar. Cloud was paired with a cadet a year older then him, and also taller by a head; Jared Johnson. The boy thinks he is the leader among the new cadets, he tends to do horrible things to show and prove that he rules them. Unless a Soldier or anyone who has higher ranks than him since he is also a cadet like Cloud, he shuts up or try his best to win the hearts and favors of his superiors or anyone with who has power. Hmmm… like right now, I can see the glint in his eyes, he wants to show that he has power, the instructor seems to be interested on what Jared wants to do. I'll prove them how wrong they are.

Jared took on an offence stance, seems like he wants to show he can attack. Taking on defense stance, I parried with his attacks, lifting my sword, I can see he isn't holding back as he starts to sweat. Eww… he's sweating already, how weak. I haven't even broken a single sweat since we started. I heard the instructor telling us to stop and exchange our position in stance. Now I'm on offence and Jared is on defense. I lift my sword and am ready to attack/ I can see he has many weak spots where I can attack easily, as I aim to attack his right shoulder, he lift his sword to defend but, I changed my swords direction, aiming it to his right leg. My sword hit his leg, since we are using bamboo swords, no fatal wounds were done but it still left a blue-ish bruise on his leg. Jared fell to the ground, his sword fell, as he clutched his wounded leg, I lift my sword, leveling it at his neck.

Cloud: "Yield."

The instructor came nest to is, telling us about our good spar doing great. Then he helped Jared to the infirmary

[NORMAL POV]

Oblivious, Clod did not notice the green cat like eyes staring at his entire performance. When the spar ended, the eyes lingered longer on Cloud before turning to leave the window where he watched everything. Silver strands of hair, swaying to his every movement as he left the scene.

Cloud felt eyes on him, as he turned around to find the source, he saw the silver strands flowing through the window next to the door. Then suddenly, Zack came through the door, making an appearance towards all the cadets.

Zack: "Cadet Strife! You are need to report to my office. Now."

Cloud: *Salutes* "Yes Sir!"

Cloud could hear whispers from the other cadets. He heard one of them saying that he is in big trouble. Busybody twits, can't even stay out of other peoples life. As Cloud follows Zack out of the room, the whispers died down a little. When Cloud is sure that they were out from earshot from the other cadets he began asking questions.

Cloud: "What the heck Zack? Why'd you called me out from class?"

Zack: "Hehehe, sorry Spike, I wanted to play with you, I was feeling lonely since Angeal is on a mission right now, you know my instructor. So I needed to fond someone to play with, just to occupy my time."

Cloud: "THE HECK?! I need to pass my Soldier exams Zack, you know welll enough that the Soldoer exam is hard and I can't miss a single lesson."

Zack: "Then in that case, I can teach you all the things necessary to become a Soldier."

Cloud: "What? You'd actually help me?"

Zack: "Yeah sure, what are friends for? Besides I don't think I have a lot to teach you. It seems like you know how everything goes, like you know everything from heart in your academic to combat."

Cloud: "Academic, not Physical."

Zack: "Yeah, Riiiiiight… and what was that I saw back there? Hmm… ? You had been holding back, yet you say you are not good enough."

Cloud: "Fine, I didn't want to attract too much attention, isolation and anonymous is better and peaceful."

Zack: "Well, you're too late for anonymous, cause you just caught the eyes of two Soldiers. Me and the General himself."

Cloud: "WHAT!? When did that happen?"

Zack: "Chill Spike, trust me, I saw the General watching you're performance just now, and by the looks of how his eyes were mostly concentrated on you, guess you have no choice but to live with the knowledge that people will start to get interested."

Cloud: "no…. my peaceful life…gone…"

Zack: "No worries Spike, I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen"

Cloud: "Now I'm sure I won't have any peace…"

Zack: "Awww… come on it's just attention not the end of the world."

Cloud: "That's what the porcupine said"

Zack: "HEY!"

Cloud walks away from Zack, before more fussing was heard from the porcupine.

Zack: "WAIT UP SPIKE!"

Cloud: "Hurry up Soldier!"

Cloud, grinning when he took on the tone of people higher up in the military to call the Soldiers, Zack gave Cloud a wide grin when he heard the blonde, the grin on both men's face turned in to laughter. Both boys went to Zack's office the entire day, Cloud now had a great excuse to just get out of class.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
